1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to software program debugging tools and more particularly to software debugging tools for object-oriented software programs.
2. Background Information
In existing software debugging tools (debuggers), while debugging applications written in object-oriented (OO) programming languages, objects are presented into a debugger according to their structure, that is, the fields that their class define. This requires that the fields cleanly map the semantics of the objects. However, frequently a class defines parts (or whole) of its semantics through methods, while its fields mostly map to implementation details that may or may not help the developer, depending on his focus on the class or classes that use it, and his level of knowledge of the class internals. In certain cases the developer intimately knows the class, but the class implementation, for performance reasons or otherwise, encodes its semantics in very difficult to understand fields.